


Jason Cain

by Junior_satanic_moose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/F, Family, Gen, Jason Cain, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior_satanic_moose/pseuds/Junior_satanic_moose
Summary: Jason is the son of Lady Shiva and David Cain, Cassandra's twin brother. The two are Damian's guards and kidnap him away from the league when they notice his abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

David Cain had wanted the perfect assassin, had gone to all lengths to create one. One can imagine his excitement then, his glee, that his machinations had resulted in two children to rear into killers for Ra’s al Ghul and his heirs. Twins, a boy and a girl taught to kill before they could stand. They could read and speak a dozen languages each, although they rarely did, noise was punished strongly. They were to be silent and efficient until they were to strike, to blend in perfectly until they mark was dead and they were not linked to the scene. The twins, as they had never been given names, were the two greatest assassins in the league by the time they were ten. It was then Talia al Ghul assigned them to train and guard her son Damian.

The boy stood by the window, as the girl watched the door. Ra’s had wanted to speak with Damian, and they were not to leave Damian’s presence, so they were there when it happened. Damian had failed to escape a faked kidnapping, not unreasonably so for an eight year old who knew it was not an actual threat. The boy and girl had been properly punished for their failure to teach Damian properly. When Ra’s called Damian in, they assumed it would be a mere lecture on paying attention when he was being taught, not a backhand hard enough to throw him across the room and screaming in Arabic. This was unacceptable. Ra’s was threatening to kill their Damian. This was how the boy and girl were to be treated, not their Damian. The girl went for Ra’s, hissing in his face and driving him back with a knife while the boy grabbed Damian and pulled them out the window. Climbing the window sill and up the side of Ra’s’ tower, the two boys reached Damian's bedroom. Dropping the terrified child on his own bed, the Boy pulled together a bag full of clothes and weapons for himself, his sister, and their… Damian. The Girl appeared in the window with a small sack of money at her waist and gestured urgently for her boys to come. The Boy Tossed the bag over his shoulder, and the twins started to pull Damian together. Once Damian had stopped crying, he was herded towards the window again, only allowed to stop to grab his book of Greek myths.

It took an hour to get out of Nanda Parbat alone, with the entire league on watch for them. Once they got out, it was a week to the Mediterranean on foot and by hitchhiking. Damian named the girl Cassandra, and the boy Jason, after characters in his myths. Cassandra used her coins stolen from Ra’s to book passage on a boat across the sea. The E.U. was easier to cross without passports, and it was not long until they had reached the shores of the Atlantic. Cassandra planned to take them across to America, where the strong superhero community might discourage the league from following them. Were it Jason and Cassandra running on their own, the league would have been a non-issue. Maybe five members could track them alone, and they all would have been killed. It was only once they had stowed away on a boat crossing to New York that Damian broke down. Damian was strong, smart young boy but he was still a young boy. He had been ripped from the only home he had, terrible as he knew it was. He was going to a foreign country with the only two people in the world he could trust in the world and barely enough cash to get food and shelter when they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

For a couple of smartass teens, five years was a pretty impressive amount of time to stay afloat and away from the league of assassins. Jason had every right to be proud of how well his sister and brother had adjusted with him. Cassandra was a cook in an upscale dinner, Damian was in school and getting great grades while he was at it. Jason was particularly fond of his own job in the second hand bookstore a few blocks from home. He got to take home a free book each week, to read others in between customers, and pull in enough cash that combined with Cass they could pay rent on an apartment in a good neighborhood and buy enough food for two fifteen year olds and a boy about to hit puberty. Cass’s job involving her sampling food all day to make sure it was up to parr and getting to take home stuff that was going to go bad didn’t hurt at all.  
The bell on the front door jangled as it opened and Damian came in. Jason shot him a wave and went back to helping a customer find a book to give his daughter. It was half an hour until Jason’s shift was over, and then the two picked up Cassie from her work and ate in the park between her work and their apartment before heading home. It was a tuesday, so after Damian had finished his homework, Cassandra and he went over chokeholds and how to get out of them. At ten, Damian had to go to sleep in order to wake up for school tomorrow. Jason and Cassandra, however, pulled on their uniforms and went out to patrol the city as Outlaw and Orphan respectively.

Outlaw and Orphan were New York’s ghosts. Their dark outfits and masks that removed all facial features made them seem inhuman, as did their skills. Many theorized that they were robots, for their brutal efficiency and how they always seemed to know what was going to happen next. The criminal underworld had shrunk dramatically in the years that they had been in action. The thing that set them apart from the superhero community at large, however, was certainly how they looted the places they had busted. Taking guns and ammo to use in future times, stealing the dirty money, but never the actual contraband. Tonight they were planning an attack on a group of hitmen preparing for a mark coming into the city.

Orphan was scaling the side of the skyscraper the targets were in. She cursed to herself on how high up in the building they were, and how many civilians were almost certainly there as well. She got into position on the floor above theirs in order to burst in through the window. Cassandra notified her brother, who was perched across the street on the roof of another apartment to snipe in her cover fire, and crashed through the window. She did not, however, receive the shower of bullets and blows she had expected. Standing in the middle of the room was Talia al Ghul.  
“Cassandra. First, I wish to thank you for how you have cared for my son these past years. Second, I wish to assist you. As you can probably guess from my presence here, the League is closing in on your location. Please, for your sake and my son’s, take my help. I have arranged transport for you to Gotham City. Damian’s father lives there. Bruce Wayne, the Batman.”

Damian was upset, to say the least. Waking up to Cassandra packing all his things while Jason was on the phone with his school, a moving van outside and knowing his mother had been there and didn’t stop to speak to him. Discovering he had a father was a small consolation, although he was a bit pumped to find out it was Batman. And to know Batman’s secret identity! Having someplace to run to was a lot better than just having something to run from. He was sorry Jason had to quit his job at the bookstore, and Cass her’s as a cook, but the two didn’t seem to mind as much. They merely pulled out some forged driver's licenses they apparently had this whole time, and bundled all their things into the van. Setting out at midnight meant that thirteen year old Damian fell asleep on the drive, and only woke up at three am to Cass breaking the locks of the gate to Wayne manor, and Jason nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim makes a friend. Barbara wishes she had popcorn.

Jason was actually somewhere to be found, just not in the van or the manor. Outlaw was perched in the shadow of a gargoyle, waiting for Batman and Robin to swing by. He had already decided he loved Gotham, and even if the Bat and friends didn’t want them, Jason was going to keep his family here. But now was not the time for contingency plans and what ifs, now was time to convince Batman he had a son, and to keep Cass and Jason as well. Given his propensity towards adopting every child who came his way, Jason didn’t think it would be too difficult. Just telling him about their father would be enough to set off his parenting instincts, of Drake was anything to go by. 

Tim was a good Robin. He didn’t have his brothers circus training, or innate, insane, flexibility, but he was as smart as a whip and decent in the field. he honestly preferred working as the man behind the curtain, but Oracle was there for that and didn’t even have the choice to go out in person. Tim always felt like an ass when he opted out of crime fighting, knowing that Barbara couldn’t opt in. That being said, he knew all the other capes in Gotham, and the figure on top of the gargoyle didn’t look like any of them. The new cape (Hero? Rogue?) was in all matte black, a few slips of shinier material, also black, but presumably some sort of metal. The most concerning thing about the figure, however, was that it stood up when Tim got close. It had been sitting between the legs of the gargoyle before Tim landed across the street, on another set of gargoyles (why must Gotham have so many gargoyles?), and then it popped up and turned its head to look at him. He thinks. The mask didn’t have any features, it was hard to tell which direction the figure was facing. probably the point.

Oracle was mostly monitoring Bruce tonight, he had been going after the Falcones again, and was probably going to take unnecessary risks without her there to yell at him not to. She also may have been watching a soap opera Dick licked on one of her secondary monitors, but she would deny so if asked. and so Tim pinging her with a picture from his cowl-cam and a request for her to find out who the mysterious figure was, was not a welcome interruption when she was just getting to the part where the star-crossed lovers found out they were twins. That is, until she took a look at the picture and remembered her life was just as much a soap opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long, mental illness and school kicking my ass, you know how it is. Next chapter has Bruce though, whenever it shows up.


End file.
